Malek
__TOC__ Story of Malek I was known as Alek Fjorr, born in Manda'yaim (Capital of Mandalore). When I was at the age of eleven, mandalorian raiders came into the city, tearing and burning everything down in their way. They destroyed my house and killed almost my entire family. My mother, and my two brothers. Leaving my father alive so that he would suffer more than if he died. I wasn't in the city that day, for what my father would thank the force forever. After that, my father became very serious and he began training me in Martial arts, weapons, explosives, strategy, tactics and in the art of using the sword, so that I wouldn't be as fragile and defenseless as my family was when they were alive. All of that took 3 years, when I became 14. Then, my father and I began searching for the people who murdered my mother and my brothers. It took us 2 moths to find them, in Nar Shaddaa. Once we got there, we forced information out of mercenaries who tried to rob us. They told us that we would have to talk to their boss. Once we heard his name, me and my father realized, that it was the name of the person we seeked to Kill, for that he had robbed us from having a peaceful life: Marec Venku. A mandalorian known for his recklessness. I killed the mercenaries thinking that it would be the best to hide ourselves from whom we seeked. We found his place at a Skyscraper in Nar Shaddaa. We chose to enter silently and not to alarm anyone... which was a good plan, but it didn't last long. We had to fight ourselves up to the top floor which Venku had fortified. Only a barricade stood between us and him. I couldn't stand that, I raged and punched the metal of the barricade a lot of times. When I was most angry, suddenly I could sense something in me, and as soon as I touched the metallic wall, it was torn apart. The remaining mercenaries were frozen where they stood. They were paralyzed by the shock. As soon as they were in reach, they began crying and begging, but I knew no mercy for them. Their bones started cracking and they were soon dead. But Venku, he at least stood at waited for the outcome, he didn't beg or anything, at least he still had some mandalorian proud. He told us that if he regretted something, then that it was what he did to us, but that he knew his fate. I took my Vibroblade and took him out cutting his head off. My father was shocked. We didn't speak about it for a week. After that, he asked me what I was going to do then, knowing that so much power was within me. I answered that I would search someone to teach me in the ways of the force, and indeed I found a Jedi who taught me how to control it. But after a year I realized that he couldn't teach me more... I wanted more.... more... power. I left leaving a note to him, he probably was disappointed, but I didn't care. I went back to my father and he was impressed how powerful I became in so little time. He told me to stay, but I couldn't, I continued searching for someone to teach me, unsuccessful. Until one day, when I met the Dark Jedis. When I was told to choose a new name for myself, I chose "Malek", honoring my opponent by choosing the first letter of his name and adding it to mine. Real World Malek Name: Anton ********* Age of Joining: 14 I think, now I'm 19 Starting Rank: Student (lowest rank) Where I am from: Germany Side of the Force I follow: Both, 2 much of one extremity isn't good What I did before joining DJE: I was a loner, joined some servers like the Imperial Server and tried to become better with my fighting, but later I was asked if I wanted to join the clan when i was in our server. Category:Roster